Malencontreux malentendu
by Jellypix
Summary: Fang et Lightning vont se rendre compte que parfois, un petit malentendu peut risquer de tout ruiner.


**Malencontreux malentendu**

 **Auteur :** Jelly

 **Fandom :** Final Fantasy XIII

 **Pairing :** Fang x Lightning

 **Genre :** Romance

 **Rating :** MA

 **Disclaimer :** Tout revient à Square Enix

 **Résumé :** Fang et Lightning vont se rendre compte que parfois, un petit malentendu peut risquer de tout ruiner.

 **Note :** Ce texte est le résultat à ma participation au jeu « Les Noëls fantastiques » sur le forum de La ficothèque ardente. Il fallait choisir une ville, une caractéristique, un animal, un sentiment et un élément. Voilà ceux que j'ai choisi : _New-York_ – _Ivresse_ – _Chat_ – _Jalousie_ – _Menottes_.

 **Note 2 :** Ce n'est pas un UA, mais pour les besoins du texte, j'ai remanié à ma sauce pour ce qui est de la ville et de l'histoire. Quant au personnage de Lightning, il paraîtra peut-être OOC, mais je suis partie du point de vu que sa vision des choses a changé depuis la fin de leur quête. Et j'aime bien l'idée de la voir différente tout en gardant un peu de sa personnalité. Relation entre deux femmes et le rating n'est pas là juste pour faire joli. Si ça déplait, la petite croix rouge est votre amie.

 **Bêta :** Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de ma bêta, mais je poste quand même parce que j'ai déjà perdu beaucoup de temps sur la date à laquelle je devais le rendre. Je n'ai fait que passer le texte dans un correcteur en ligne. Si quelqu'un est partant pour se proposer pour corriger, contacter-moi par MP.

 **oOo**

La première chose qu'elle ressentit en reprenant conscience, c'est qu'elle avait froid, vraiment très froid. Un violent frisson traversa son corps, la chair de poule s'étendant le long de ses bras et de ses cuisses.

Lightning réalisa alors qu'elle était entièrement nue. En ouvrant les yeux, elle tomba sur les murs de sa chambre. Sombre, éclairé uniquement par les faibles lampadaires à l'extérieur, mais qui suffisaient pour qu'elle distingue ce qui l'entourait.

Elle gigota sur le matelas, découvrant en se tordant, qu'une paire de menottes reliaient ses poignets à la tête de lit. Son souffle se bloqua pendant un instant dans sa gorge, se demandant dans quel guêpier elle avait bien pu se fourrer. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était dans ses habitudes.

La bouche pâteuse, elle se sentait légèrement groggy et elle détailla la pièce des yeux. Son regard se bloqua dans deux iris émeraude qui lui avaient souvent fait penser à ceux d'un chat. Fang. La brune avait toujours eu les yeux vif et captivant. Expressif. Lightning s'était de tout temps fié à eux, ils exprimaient tellement de choses. Mais là, ils étaient neutres. Ils se contentaient de la fixer sans qu'elle ne puisse y déceler la moindre émotion et cela l'inquiéta.

Fang n'était pas le genre de femme calme et impassible. Elles étaient complètement différentes l'une de l'autre, mais Lightning s'était laissée charmer par cette grande brune exotique. Si leur début avait été difficile et qu'elle se rappellerait probablement toute sa vie de la gifle qu'elle lui avait administrée à leur première rencontre, la rosée était bien obligée d'avouer qu'elle l'avait tout de suite trouvé attirante.

Souriante, chaleureuse, optimiste. Fang avait tout pour plaire et elle le savait. Cette chasseuse qui venait de Gran Pulse, qui avait vécu cinq cents ans auparavant, quand le monde était encore unifié, avant que la planète ne soit divisée en deux par les dieux fal'cies et qu'ils en arrachent un morceau pour créer Cocoon, avait su la faire doucement tomber amoureuse d'elle.

La pulsian était tellement différente et par certain côté, pourtant identique. Lightning avait d'abord ressentit de la colère à son égard, et elle avait eu bien du mal à accepter que ça soit de sa faute et de celle de Vanille, si Serah s'était retrouvée transformer en l'cie. Mais elle avait vite compris que Fang était, tout comme elle, Vanille, Snow, Sazh et Hope, une victime des désirs malsains des fal'cies.

Leur quête avait duré presque deux ans et il lui avait fallu des mois pour apprendre à connaître cette femme qui paraissait si accessible. Cette femme qui cachait en réalité derrière ses sourires le sentiment de tristesse et de perte dut à son sommeil de cinq siècles. Il n'était pas facile de se réveiller après autant de temps et de réaliser que tout ce qui construisait sa vie avait disparu. Entièrement dévasté par la guerre.

Puis, malgré son caractère ouvert, elle avait découvert que Fang savait aussi être droite quand il le fallait. Lightning, qui s'était engagée très tôt dans l'armée, auprès de la Garde Civile pour subvenir aux besoins de sa petite sœur, Serah, quand leurs parents furent tous les deux décédés, avait appris très tôt à faire des choix et surtout, à s'y tenir. Elle estimait être une femme loyale, respectueuse et sur qui il était possible de compter et elle avait toujours eu le sentiment que sur ce point, elle et Fang se ressemblaient. Puis, comme un flash, cela lui revint en mémoire. Le pourquoi et comment elle se retrouvait dans cette situation.

Un frisson agita de nouveau son corps et elle détailla celui de Fang de sa position allongée et offerte. Cela avait un côté dérangeant. Ça pouvait bien faire un an maintenant qu'elle avait accepté de s'offrir à Fang, Lightning gardait encore une certaine pudeur vis-à-vis de son corps. En fait, cela faisait même quelques semaines qu'elle se posait de sérieuses questions. Pas sur ses sentiments. Non, ça, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle avait accepté l'affection qu'elle éprouvait pour Fang. Elle savait et elle était certaine d'aimer la brune, mais certaines anecdotes lui étaient venues aux oreilles et parfois, Fang pouvait sembler tellement abordable et accueillante qu'elle avait commencé à réfléchir, à se faire des idées.

Lightning était le genre de personne qui préférait fuir avant de se retrouver réellement attaché à quelqu'un. Une relation, l'engagement, c'était souffrir. C'était la crainte d'aimer plus que l'autre, c'était la peur d'être trahi alors qu'on a tout donné et avant de le réaliser, elle avait sauté à pied joint dans de tel rapport avec Fang, parce que, qu'elle n'avait pas douté une seconde. En même temps, la brune était extrêmement douée pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, mais Lightning ne l'avait jamais cru assez fourbe et sournoise pour la trahir. Jusqu'à ces dernières semaines.

Ses yeux ne quittaient pas la silhouette stoïque de la pulsian. Ses billes émeraude qui, quelques heures plus tôt, brûlaient d'une flamme vive de colère. Elle avait découvert que la brune pouvait être réellement effrayante si elle le désirait. Cette femme était un électron libre et la jeune soldate était bien contente qu'elle l'aime autant, sinon elle n'aurait pas donné chère de sa peau. Elle était consciente d'être en partie responsable de cette situation et malgré tous les défauts qu'il était possible de lui mettre sur le dos, Lightning n'était pas de mauvaise foi. Elle savait assumer ses torts quand elle s'en rendait compte.

Mais se retrouvait attacher à la tête de lit par des menottes, nue comme au jour de sa naissance, offerte au regard inquisiteur de son amante, elle trouvait que c'était peut-être exagéré comme punition. Un violent frisson la traversa de nouveau. La sale bête avait, en plus, baissé le chauffage. Elle voulait la faire mourir de froid ?

\- Fang ? Souffla-t-elle, la voix légèrement rauque.

La brune resta muette, se contentant de pincer les lèvres. Lightning passa sa langue sur les siennes pour les humidifier. Au fond d'elle, se tortillant dans le creux de son ventre, elle sentit naître une pointe de désir. La nouveauté, l'excitation de la situation, la colère qui avait disparu les laissant toutes les deux dans une ambiance moite d'électricité.

Elle trouvait Fang gonflée d'agir ainsi. Elle était tout aussi responsable qu'elle. D'accord, elle était celle qui avait commis la plus grosse bourde, mais ce n'était pas une raison. Un bruit de froissement lui parvint du fauteuil sur lequel la brune était assise et Lightning porta ses yeux sur elle.

Elle observa la chasseuse se déplacer souplement jusqu'à elle. Fang avait un corps fin mais robuste comparé au siens. On remarqué aisément la différence du monde dans lequel elles avaient évolué. Sa compagne avait grandi dans des plaines sauvages, habitaient par des monstres sanguinaires qu'elle avait appris très tôt à combattre. Jour après jour, il fallait qu'elle assure sa survie et celle du peuple de son village. En ayant elle-même vu à quoi ressemblaient les montres de Gran Pulse, autant dire que Lightning avait du respect pour la robustesse de Fang et pour qu'elle ait su conserver un corps si agréable. Sa peau halée marquait seulement par quelques cicatrices et par un tatouage qui prenait tout le dessus de son bras gauche, de l'épaule au coude.

Elle, à côté, ressemblait à de la porcelaine. Sa peau si blanche, ses cheveux rose pastel, ses traits fins et ses yeux bleu ciel. Elle donnait plus l'impression d'être faite de cristal que d'avoir été taillée dans un matériau résistant. Mais malgré leurs différences, autant caractérielles que physiquement parlant, aucun de leurs amis n'avaient été surpris d'apprendre leur relation. Lightning pouvait bien être asociale, de leurs avis, Fang était la seule capable de percer sa carapace et de la supporter. C'était justement leurs différences qui faisaient leur force. L'acceptation qu'elles avaient de l'autre qui faisait qu'elles réussissaient si facilement à vivre en harmonie. C'était leur cocon et la jeune femme aux cheveux roses l'adorait. Ce quotidien avec Fang lui avait donné une nouvelle raison de vivre tandis que sa sœur s'était mariée avec Snow et qu'elle n'en avait plus la charge.

La brune apportait de la passion, du rythme à sa vie. Elle comblait un vide énorme que Lightning pensait insurmontable. Elle s'était créé une place à la force de sa présence, de son charme et de sa tendresse. Puis, alors que la jeune sergente réalisait que Fang était devenue irremplaçable et qu'il lui était inconcevable d'imaginer qu'elle disparaisse de sa vie, elle était tombée sur cette malencontreuse vision.

Lightning sentit un corps s'allongeait à ses côtés, sans la toucher. Fang, vêtue d'un simple débardeur et shorty noir continuait de l'observait à outrance sans se préoccuper de la gêne que cela pouvait lui procurer. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent de nouveau et la rosée déglutit. Alors qu'elles étaient si proches l'une de l'autre, cette dernière pouvait maintenant aisément remarquer la flamme qui brûlait toujours dans les iris verts. Bien que la colère ait diminué, il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle puisse encore la voir danser dans les pupilles, tendant par endroit le corps voluptueux de la brune, tirant légèrement quelques traits de son visage pourtant d'habitude si harmonieux et joviale.

Tout aurait pu se terminer plus mal que ça. Un autre frisson la parcourra, étant dû autant au froid de la pièce qu'à la pensée qui venait de la traverser. A l'heure qu'il est, elle aurait pu avoir tout ruiné entre elle et Fang. Lightning ferma les yeux, refusant de continuer à soutenir le regard de son amante. Sa colère était justifiée se dit-elle, alors que les souvenirs de la soirée refaisaient surface, mais sa fierté lui interdisait de se rabaisser à l'avouer.

 **oOo**

Son supérieur, le lieutenant Amodar, lui avait donné la chance de pouvoir terminer son service plus tôt que d'habitude. Il ne lui avait donné aucune raison particulière sauf qu'il jugeait qu'elle se surmenait bien assez comme ça et qu'elle avait mérité son repos, lui octroyant une semaine de vacances pour les fêtes de Noël. Elle avait d'abord été surprise, puis avait rapidement trouvé l'idée alléchante, jusqu'à ce que ses pommettes prennent feu d'embarras quand son chef lui glissa malicieusement de profiter de ce temps libre avec Fang.

Ça faisait bien longtemps que sa relation avec la Pulsian n'était plus un secret et de toute façon, avec une femme comme Fang, c'était presque impossible de passer inaperçu. La brune était particulièrement tactile et elle ne manquait jamais d'un geste tendre à son attention. Un glissement de doigts dans ses boucles rosées pour remettre une mèche en place, une main frôlant ses bras ou ses reins, un rapprochement de son corps pour déposer un baiser léger derrière son oreille. Lightning avait arrêté de compter et surtout de s'en surprendre et d'en être dérangée.

D'ailleurs, en dehors de Serah, Fang était bien la seule à pouvoir se permettre une telle familiarité avec elle sans qu'elle ne s'en offusque. Du plus loin qu'elle se souvenait, sa proximité ne l'avait jamais gênée. Elles avaient rapidement tissé un lien ensemble et avant qu'elle n'accepte enfin les avances de la brune, Lightning s'était plus d'une fois vu chercher Fang des yeux. Comme un point d'ancrage dans la noirceur de leur quête de l'cie. Sa présence était rassurante, réconforte et chaleureuse.

C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle quitta les bâtiments de la Garde Civile se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire pour tuer le temps. Fang n'était pas chez elles, la brune l'ayant mise au courant qu'elle avait des choses à faire aujourd'hui. Parfois, la pulsian donnait un coup de main aux équipes postées près des frontières qui séparaient Cocoon de Gran Pulse et sa réputation de grande chasseuse n'était plus à faire. Alors elle n'avait pas douté un seul instant de sa parole.

Elle soupira légèrement. Ça ne servait à rien qu'elle rentre à leur appartement. Elle allait s'ennuyait comme un rat mort et malgré qu'elle soit fatiguée, elle savait être bien trop excitée pour trouver le sommeil. Et puis, elle avait toute une semaine pour dormir et rattraper ses heures en retard.

Serah, en tant qu'institutrice, n'en avait pas encore finit avec ses classes. Snow devait être quelque part à jouer les héros stupides avec son groupe d'amis, et autant dire qu'il était le dernier avec lequel Lightning avait envie de passer du temps. Vanille et Hope devaient profiter de leur journée ensemble, quant à Sazh, il était complètement débordé avec son élevage de chocobos. Elle se demandait encore ce qui s'était passé dans sa tête pour s'être fourré dans une telle entreprise. Le bébé chocobos qui avait fait son nid dans sa tignasse d'afro, avait dû finir par lui ronger la cervelle.

En dernier recourt, elle décida d'aller se promener sur le port de New-Bodhum et peut-être, allait profiter de l'hospitalité de Lebreau à son bar pour un petit café. C'est fier de sa décision, qu'elle s'engagea sur le chemin qui la mènerait au port de la ville qui ne demandait pas plus de quelques minutes de marche.

Cependant, alors que la semelle de ses chaussures crissait à chacun de ses pas dans le sable, Lightning se stoppa instantanément à plusieurs mètres de la spacieuse structure en bois sur pilotis, ouverte et encadrait par quelques habitations surélevées sur un coin de plage, qui appartenait à la jeune barmaid.

Son souffle se coupa, son cœur rata un battement et une boule se logea dans le creux de sa gorge. Toute une kyrielle d'émotion explosa en elle, lui tordant l'estomac et lui donnant la nausée. Alors que la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux semblait interminable, Lightning se sentit bafouée et trahie. Puis la colère lui brûla les entrailles. Sa raison lui dicta de se montrer, de demander des explications, mais sa rage lui fit faire demi-tour et elle prit rapidement la fuite, laissant ses pieds la porter là où ils le voulaient.

 **oOo**

Il lui avait semblé avoir couru pendant des heures quand elle s'arrêta enfin, le souffle court, la respiration rapide et le sang battant à ses tempes comme un tonnerre rugissant. Pendant quelques secondes Lightning fut déboussolée, se demandant où elle avait atterri alors que ses yeux parcouraient des rues sombres, étroites et sales, éclairées seulement par un nombre limité de lampadaires. Des bâtiments usés par le temps et datant d'une époque qu'elle n'avait pas dû connaître s'alignaient les uns collés aux autres.

Elle suivit du regard un couple douteux se soutenant bras dessus bras dessous, la démarche incertaine et le volume sonore de leurs voix dépassant de loin la normale. Des rires bruyants attirèrent son attention de l'autre côté du trottoir, ses yeux se posant sur un trio composé d'un homme et de deux femmes. La bouche légèrement entrouverte, elle observa leur corps, le peu de vêtements qui les habillaient, leur gestuelle, les airs sur leur visage qui en disait long sur leur prochaine activité. Elle avait déjà vu ce genre de regard, à la fois lubrique, inquisiteur, désireux et brûlant, prémices d'une soirée chaude et charnelle.

Les yeux de Fang s'imposèrent derrière ses rétines, lui rappelant comment était la brune dans ces moments. Assoiffée, passionnée, en demandant toujours plus. Lightning avait cru perdre plusieurs fois la tête entre ses bras. Son amante savait jouer avec son corps et en abuser et malgré la réserve dont la soldate pouvait encore faire preuve, elle adorait se laisser allait dans l'intimité de leur appartement. Elle aimait doucement apprendre au contact de Fang, s'abandonnant toujours un peu plus. Elle aimait découvrir la chasseuse jour après jour, profitant de la douceur de sa peau, de la tendresse de ses caresses, de la chaleur de ses souffles et de ses sourires.

Lightning haleta alors que la vision de Fang s'imposa à elle, lui rappelant justement pourquoi elle se trouvait présentement dans l'une des rues malfamées des vieux quartiers de Bodhum. Elle pinça les lèvres et croisa ses bras autour d'elle, essayant de glaner un peu de chaleur dans le froid glacial de ce début de soirée de décembre. Elle décida de se remettre en marche, évitant de croiser des regards qui pourraient lui apporter des problèmes, car, il fallait le dire, elle attirait clairement l'attention avec son uniforme de la Garde Civile et ses boucles roses pales que le vent fouettaient dans tous les sens.

Elle baissa la tête terrassée par la douleur qui pulsait dans sa poitrine. Elle n'était pas du genre à se lamenter ni à se laisser dominer par ses sentiments, mais Fang avait toujours eu la capacité à lui faire ressentir n'importe quelle émotion. La brune savait la faire vibrer, autant d'agacement, de colère, de frustration que de plaisir et là, elle avait vraiment réussi à lui faire mal. Lightning se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre inférieure, refusant de laisser le moindre sanglot traverser sa bouche, pourtant, elle les sentit s'agglutinaient dans le creux de sa gorge la forçant à déglutir difficilement.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Continuer à errer dans cet endroit sordide qui semblait bien loin de son monde, ou rentrer chez elle et affronter la situation. En d'autre circonstance, elle n'aurait pas tergiversé et elle aurait foncé tête baissée pour avoir des explications, mais avec Fang, c'était différent. Elle pouvait encore entendre les paroles de Vanille alors que cette dernière vantée les habitudes de Fang quelques semaines auparavant, pendant une soirée qu'ils avaient eu tous ensemble.

Depuis, ça n'arrêtait pas de lui trotter dans la tête. Elle avait bien pus se répéter un nombre incalculable de fois que c'était du passé, que cela datait de leur époque, cinq cents ans plus tôt, Lightning n'avait pas réussi à ignorer complètement le fait que Fang était d'une nature volage.

Pour la première fois en un an de relation, elle avait senti la morsure désagréable de la jalousie percer sa chair. Mais Fang ne lui avait jamais donné le sentiment de devoir s'inquiéter. La brune donnait toujours l'impression que son monde ne gravitait qu'autour d'elle, et Lightning était tellement habituée à la voir agir ainsi, comme si elle était, à ses yeux, la huitième merveille de Cocoon, qu'il lui semblait impossible qu'elle la trahisse.

Mais, de toute évidence, elle s'était lourdement trompée. Elle étouffa un gémissement alors qu'une douleur lui traversait la poitrine, comme si un poignard s'enfonçait lentement dans son cœur. Une légère musique, des rires bruyants et un brouhaha infernal lui firent relever la tête vers un vieux bâtiment à deux étages aux murs en pierres noires et humides, aux fenêtres à carreaux sales ou la lumière de l'intérieur avait bien du mal percer.

Un groupe d'hommes sortis par la double porte en bois qui servait d'entrée, sur leurs pieds trébuchant et leur équilibre précaire. Un bar. Sans réfléchir, ne se préoccupant pas des ennuis qu'elle pourrait récolter à se présenter dans un lieu pareil avec son allure de jolie jeune femme de beaux quartiers, Lightning détacha sa cape rouge, ôta ses épaulettes et dégrafa la sacoche en cuire qui pendait de sa taille, accrochait à sa cuisse. Elle fourra le tout à l'intérieur, puis la referma, avant de se diriger vers la taverne, désireuse de mettre tous ses souvenirs de Fang derrière elle.

 **oOo**

Lightning avait perdu le fil du temps. Elle avait probablement ses fesses posaient sur ce tabouret en bois depuis des heures ou en tout cas, assez pour qu'elle perde le compte du nombre de verres qu'elle avait avalé.

Malgré les précautions qu'elle avait prises, son entrée n'avait pas manqué d'attirer le regard de la plupart des personnes présentes. Autant celle des hommes qui avaient posé des yeux concupiscents sur son corps, que celle des femmes ou se mélangeait l'aigreur, l'envie et la jalousie.

Elle avait évité de croiser leur regard et traversait la grande salle enfumée, slalomant entre les tables nombreuses pour rejoindre le comptoir à l'autre bout, se perchant sur un haut tabouret usé par les années. Elle avait vaguement prié pour qu'aucune écharde ne viennent se planter dans ses fesses, tandis qu'elle tirait légèrement sur sa mini-jupe en pensant qu'elle avait bien fait d'enfiler une paire de fin collant. Puis elle avait commandé son premier verre d'une longue série, réclamant la boisson la plus forte qu'ils aient en stock, essayant de faire abstraction de la saleté qui recouvrait le bois sur lequel elle posa ses mains et de l'ambiance étouffante qui régnait dans cette vaste pièce surpeuplée et surchargée.

Elle se retrouvait donc présentement, une main soutenant sa tête, l'autre tenant un verre rempli d'une liqueur rouge écarlate, ses yeux vaguent fixant depuis plusieurs minutes une vieille carte ancienne accrochait derrière le bar. Le brouhaha du bâtiment ne l'incommodait plus autant après les troisièmes et quatrièmes verres et le malaise qu'elle avait ressenti au début face aux nombreux coups d'œil que ses voisins de comptoir lui lançaient, avaient fini par glisser sur elle. Elle ne se donnait même plus la peine de leur jeter des regards noirs et froids et se contentait de continuer à noyer son chagrin dans une suite infernal de liqueur.

Le barman avait bien essayé de la dissuader de poursuivre, mais elle l'avait rembarré aussitôt. Non mais, tant qu'elle payait, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il cesse de la servir et elle le lui avait bien fait comprendre. Finalement, l'homme chauve, qui ressemblait plus à un élastique tellement son corps semblait allongé et ses membres fins, avait renoncé à l'idée de la faire partir et lui remplissait son verre à chaque fois qu'elle le demandait.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Lightning l'avait observé s'occuper de ses clients qui s'avéraient plutôt nombreux malgré l'endroit. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il puisse y avoir encore autant de monde dans les vieux quartiers de Cocoon, et malgré l'ambiance peu chaleureuse comparée à là où elle habitait, ces hommes et ces femmes paraissaient vivre normalement. Pour beaucoup, ils donnaient même l'impression d'être « heureux ».

Elle l'avait regardé rire avec un groupe d'hommes qui se trouvaient assis à l'autre bout du comptoir. Certainement des habitués vu la familiarité de leur échange. Il s'échinait à astiquer des verres et des chopes avec un torchon passait de trois jours et si elle avait été sobre, elle aurait probablement eu un haut-le-cœur à l'idée de boire dans un verre qui avait dû passer par ce même morceau de tissu.

Cependant, elle s'en fichait. Son esprit était bien loin d'être ennuyé par de telles futilités tandis qu'il n'arrêtait pas de rejouer cette maudite scène. Elle qui voulait seulement oublier, se retrouvait à boire de plus en plus sans aucun succès.

Une pointe de douleur lui vrilla de nouveau la poitrine et son estomac se contracta, la colère s'emparant à présent d'elle alors qu'elle revoyait encore et encore les bras tant aimés entouraient un autre corps que le sien. Irritée, elle porta son verre à ses lèvres et le but d'un trait, grimaçant sous la brûlure de l'alcool qui longeât son œsophage avant d'aller plomber son ventre vide. Elle avait pris le temps que de manger un léger sandwich le midi et à l'heure qu'il était, ce dernier se trouvait bien loin pour pouvoir éponger toute la boisson qu'elle ingurgitait.

Mais même dans sa situation actuelle, elle était incapable de s'ôter le visage de Fang de la tête. Tout la ramenait à elle. Une crinière brune et sauvage, des yeux vert émeraude, vif et malicieux. Pendant un instant, Lightning avait même cru entendre le son de son rire. Tout ce qui la faisait généralement frissonner. Se mordant un coin de sa lèvre inférieure, elle héla le barman, réclamant un nouveau verre qu'il lui servit sans rien dire.

Elle croisa ses petits yeux marron au milieu d'un visage ovale et masculin, aux os saillant et aux traits marquaient. Malgré son état d'ébriété, il décela certainement quelque chose dans ses yeux, car elle crut remarquer un air compréhensif teinté ses prunelles et donner à sa figure un côté plus avenant.

Elle détourna rapidement le regard, le reportant sur la carte jaunie qui devait tenir au bois de ce mur grâce à la crasse. Elle n'avait jamais connu le monde comme il était dessiné ici, mais elle en avait entendu parler, notamment dans ses livres d'histoire quand elle était encore au lycée. De ce qu'elle arrivait à se souvenir, c'était l'une des plus grandes parties du programme. Ça racontait l'arrivait des dieux, la création des fal'cies, celle des l'cies, puis la guerre qui fit éclater le monde, créant Gran Pulse et ensuite Cocoon.

Ses yeux parcoururent difficilement les différents états et les océans. L'Ancien Monde, comme c'était appelé dans les livres. Mais elle croyait que tout ce qui était lié à lui avait disparu. On racontait que l'explosion du monde pour créer ceux présent aujourd'hui, avait détruit tous les vestiges de ce passé révolu et qu'il n'y avait, normalement, plus aucun souvenir de lui.

Elle poussa un soupir, avalant une gorgée de sa boisson en se disant qu'elle pensait vraiment à n'importe quoi quand une voix rauque et amusée, définitivement masculine, la fit sursauter en s'adressant à elle.

\- Vous semblez bien seule et captiver par cette pauvre carte depuis de longues heures. Voulez-vous que je vous tienne compagnie ?

Lightning se retourna sur son siège, rencontrant un regard chocolat, brillant et chaud qu'une peau halée et des cheveux blonds mettaient en valeur. Grand, voire carrément immense et musclé. Baraqué ? C'était ses bras ou ses cuisses ? Pensa Lightning, son cerveau imbibait d'alcool n'étant plus trop en phase avec ce qui l'entourait. Il avait un sourire enjôleur qui devait habituellement en faire se pâmer plus d'une.

Elle s'apprêtait à lui dire d'aller voir ailleurs, qu'elle n'était pas intéressée malgré qu'elle aussi, à une époque, elle aurait pu se laisser tenter histoire de faire baisser la pression, mais que c'était avant… Avant Fang. Et les souvenirs revinrent comme un flash alors que ses yeux accrochaient un petit grain de beauté sous l'un des yeux de cet homme. Elle poussa un rire désabusé alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de le fixer. Fang avait cette même petite tâche sous l'œil droit et combien de fois elle avait aimé le frôler du doigt ou l'embrasser.

Pendant une seconde et certainement à cause de l'énorme dose d'alcool qu'elle avait ingéré, Lightning fut tentée d'y poser son index, mais la voix de l'homme la ramena à la réalité et elle se secoua doucement en se tournant vers son verre.

\- Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il.

\- Hum…

Elle préféra ne pas répondre, ignorant si sa voix allait lui faire défaut ou pas. Elle jugea préférable de boire une nouvelle gorgée de sa liqueur, grimaçant de nouveau. Elle n'était pas habituée à consommer autant. Habituellement, elle se contentait d'un verre ou deux alors finalement, elle se demanda si l'idée qu'elle avait eue était bonne étant donné que quoiqu'elle fasse, tout la ramené à son amante.

Quelle chance y avait-il pour qu'une personne se présente à elle avec ce même foutu grain de beauté ? Ou alors, est-ce que c'était elle qui faisait une fixation sur Fang ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au grand blond qui venait de rapprocher un tabouret près d'elle pour s'installer dessus et héler le barman.

\- Un whisky avec glaçon, s'il vous plaît.

Le chauve acquiesça et s'occupa de sa commande, alors qu'elle s'enfilait le reste de sa liqueur et en réclamer une nouvelle, une fois que le serveur posa le liquide ambré sur le comptoir devant son voisin. Il soupira, mais remplit de nouveau le verre, jetant un coup d'œil au blond sans qu'elle y prête attention.

\- Je m'appelle Dorgan, finis par dire son compagnon de soirée.

Elle reporta son regard sur lui, s'arrêtant qu'une seconde sur son sourire charmeur avant de remonter à cette petite tâche qui faisait à la fois voltiger son ventre de plaisir et d'amertume. Cet homme ne voulait qu'une chose et malgré son ivresse, elle l'avait parfaitement compris. Quant à elle, elle voulait oublier à quel point elle avait mal, mais la partie vengeresse qui l'habitait fit germer une idée dans sa tête. Après tout, pourquoi elle n'aurait pas le droit de s'amuser aussi.

Elle se redressa légèrement sur son siège, rapprochant imperceptiblement son corps de celui de Dorgan. Le sourire de ce dernier s'élargit et il posa une main dans son dos, sur le dossier de son tabouret. La jeune femme posa furtivement les yeux sur cette dernière.

\- Lightning, souffla-t-elle près de son oreille. Mais tu peux m'appeler Light, ajoute-t-elle en souriant.

\- Lightning ? Ce n'est pas courant.

Elle haussa les épaules, désinvolte, puis but une gorgée de sa boisson, imitée par le blond. Il n'avait pas besoin de connaître les détails pour seulement la sauter n'est-ce pas ? Il dut penser comme elle, car il n'insista pas et posa sur elle un regard chaud et convoiteur qui l'aurait certainement mise mal à l'aise d'ordinaire.

\- Alors, Light, tu semblais captiver par cette carte, s'exclama-t-il en pointant cette dernière du menton.

Lightning haussa un sourcil, penchant la tête d'un côté.

\- Nous allons vraiment parler « carte » ?

\- Tu sais qu'on dit que c'est L'Ancien Monde ? dit-il sérieusement.

\- Hum… J'ai dû en entendre parler un jour, dans ma triste vie, grommela-t-elle.

Par Etro, voilà que l'alcool la rendait morose. Cet idiot allait tout gâcher.

\- On raconte que Bodhum aurait été construite sur l'effigie de cette grande ville remplie de building qui se nommait New-York. C'est fou quand même !

\- Hum…

Dorgan se tourna vers elle après avoir bu une gorgée de son whisky. Une de ses mains soutenant sa tête, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil régulier au grain de beauté, avant de se forcer à bloquer son regard dans le sien.

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça intéressant ?

Elle se redressa, penchant son corps vers celui de l'homme. Elle faillit glisser de son siège, mais un bras fort et robuste, très différent de ceux qu'elle connaissait et qui s'enroulait finement et souplement autour d'elle, la rattrapèrent avant qu'elle ne chute.

Un frisson balaya son corps, cependant, avec tout l'alcool qu'elle avait dans le sang, elle était maintenant incapable de savoir de quoi il provenait. Elle était seulement encore assez consciente pour se dire que ce qu'elle faisait était mal et alors qu'elle étouffait cette petite voix dans sa tête et qu'elle plaquait sa poitrine contre le torse de Dorgan, elle se força à ignorer la culpabilité qui menaçait de la ronger.

\- Tu sais ce que je trouverais intéressant, là, tout de suite ?

\- Non.

\- Que toi et moi o…

Lightning se gela sur place alors qu'à quelques mètres, là, entre les tables tellement nombreuses qu'elles donnaient l'impression d'être collées les unes aux autres, se tenait la grande silhouette svelte de Fang.

Raide, les nerfs tendus par la rage qui irradiait de ses iris émeraude. Les lèvres pincées et les traits tirés par la fureur, transformant son joli visage exotique et jovial en un masque de marbre. Sa respiration s'accéléra alors qu'elle ne pouvait se détacher de ses yeux. Elle voulut se reculer, décollant son corps de celui de l'homme, mais elle se cogna dans le tabouret. Elle ne prêta pas attention à la douleur qui lui vrilla la hanche, ni au bras qui la stabilisa sur place alors qu'elle tanguait sous son ivresse.

Elle n'eut même pas conscience que Vanille et Serah avaient rejoint la brune. Non, elle était prisonnière du regard de Fang et elle sentit toute l'électricité de sa furie quand cette dernière s'avança rapidement jusqu'à elle. Tout le corps de son amante était une tempête prête à se déchaîner et c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait ainsi.

Fang ne s'énervait jamais. Elle semblait même insensible à la colère, comme si elle ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire. Lightning ne l'avait jamais vu ni entendu hausser le ton ou faire preuve de violence quand elle n'y était pas forcée, c'est pourquoi elle ne s'attendit absolument pas au coup-de-poing que la brune lança dans la mâchoire du grand blond. Il s'étala au sol, surpris et grimaçant, emportant son siège avec lui. On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait, Fang était peut-être une femme que l'on qualifierait d'inoffensive, mais elle avait de la force et surtout, c'était une ancienne l'cie, une ancienne guerrière et une vrai sauvage par moment.

Il en fallait beaucoup pour surprendre Lightning, mais là, elle était sous le choc, s'écartant un peu plus de l'homme étendu à ses pieds. Dans son esprit brumeux, elle pensa que c'était peut-être préférable de mettre plus de distance entre lui et elle alors qu'elle portait de nouveau ses yeux sur son amante.

Elle fronça les sourcils, la vision un peu trouble tandis qu'elle pouvait voir la colère, la douleur et la trahison passaient tour à tour sur le visage de Fang. Lightning serra les poings, sentant son estomac se révulser face à l'indignation qui la submergea.

\- T'es complètement malade ! explosa-t-elle.

\- Tais-toi ! On va régler ça dehors !

\- Dans tes rêves, Fang ! Tu n'as qu'à rentrer toute seule ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais besoin de moi !

Leurs poitrines se soulevaient rapidement et leurs yeux lançaient des éclairs. Fang serra les dents et les poings, son corps devenant presque douloureux tellement il était tendu. Quant à Lightning, elle aurait volontiers continué leur duel de regard, mais un haut-le-cœur la saisit et elle se rattrapa au rebord du comptoir, pensant qu'elle allait régurgiter toute la liqueur qu'elle avait avalé.

Cependant, une poigne ferme et presque douloureuse se referma sur l'un de ses bras, l'emportant brutalement vers l'extérieur. Elle entendit vaguement Dorgan, qui s'était relevé, protester, mais il ne les suivit pas. Elle se retrouva dans le froid glacial de décembre avant même qu'elle l'ait réalisée. Lightning avait conscience d'être amoindrie. Si elle avait été sobre, elle n'aurait pas eu de mal à s'extraire de la poigne de Fang malgré sa force, mais là, ce n'était pas le cas et elle avait beau gesticuler dans tous les sens comme un beau diable, rien y faisait.

Alors qu'elle se sentait trainer comme un chien en laisse, elle explosa littéralement de colère. Elle la sentit naître dans son ventre, irradiant son corps.

\- Laisse-moi ! Fang, lâche-moi ! De quel droit, tu te permets de me traiter comme ça ?! cria-t-elle en se débattant pour sortir de la prise de la brune.

Cette dernière la lâcha et se tourna vers elle. Lightning trébucha sur ses pieds, mais elle réussit à garder, malgré tout, un équilibre précaire. Elle eut enfin conscience de Vanille et de Serah qui se tenait auprès d'elles, les observant, la tête presque rentrée dans leurs épaules tellement l'air ambiant était surchargé d'électricité provenant de leur rage. Sa petite sœur était à quelques pas d'elle, hésitant entre rester sur place par précaution et s'approcher pour la soutenir. Visiblement, ni elle ni la petite rouquine n'avait envie de se mettre entre elle et Fang alors que la tension était à son comble.

\- Tu es complètement ivre, dit Fang, essayant de se maîtriser autant qu'elle le pouvait. Nous allons régler ça à la maison.

\- Light, s'il te plaît, écoute Fang, supplia Serah, soutenu par Vanille qui acquiesçait à ses côtés.

Lightning secoua la tête. Ecouter Fang ? Et puis quoi encore ? Quel culot elles avaient de lui demander ça. C'était elle qui avait été trompée et c'était elle qui devait montrer patte blanche ? Une boule d'amertume se logea dans sa gorge la faisant difficilement déglutir, ou alors, c'était à cause de la nausée qui n'arrêtait pas de l'assaillir.

\- Je n'ai pas à écouter qui que ce soit et encore moins elle, s'exclama-t-elle en pointant son amante du doigt.

\- Light, essaya Vanille en s'approchant.

Mais la jeune femme aux cheveux roses secoua encore la tête en évitant les mains qui se tendaient vers elle.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe dans ta tête ! explosa Fang.

\- Va te faire voir ! Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi !

Vanille et Serah se regardèrent, jugeant préférable de s'éloigner des deux femmes alors que les yeux de Fang venaient de se rétrécirent. Elles la virent faire quelques pas rapide en direction de Lightning et l'attraper par les épaules. Tout dans les muscles contractaient de ses bras, prouvait combien la pulsian faisait tout pour ne pas secouer sa compagne.

\- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive bon sang ? As-tu conscience que ça fait des heures que tout le monde te cherche ? Tu avais complètement disparu, pas un mot, rien ! J'ai même été jusqu'à appeler ton lieutenant parce que je m'inquiétais !

Lightning s'esclaffa, ne retenant qu'une chose sur deux de ce que Fang lui racontait. Non, elle était focalisée sur la colère et la peine qu'elle ressentait. Même le froid mordant de l'hiver ne l'atteignait plus.

\- Tu t'inquiétais ? Arrête de te foutre de moi.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, bon sang !

La fureur montant de nouveau en Fang, son emprise sur les épaules de Lightning s'intensifia. Sa voix venait de monter d'un ton et si ça continuait, elle craignait d'en venir à la secouer durement. La voir collée à ce blond idiot avait déjà mis ses nerfs à rude épreuve et le fait de la voir complètement saoule alors que ce n'était pas son genre, suffisait à ce qu'il n'en faille pas beaucoup plus pour qu'elle cède à sa colère.

\- Je t'ai vu. Avec Lebreau, je t'ai vu, lâcha enfin Lightning.

Le souffle court, le cœur et la tête douloureuse, elle sentait la morsure désagréable de la trahison s'insinuait dans toutes les fibres de son corps. Elle serra les dents.

\- Pardon ? demanda Fang, incrédule.

Elle se recula d'un pas, tournant son regard vers Vanille et Serah qui semblaient aussi surprises qu'elle.

\- De quoi tu parles ? questionna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ne fais pas comme si tu étais au courant de rien. Je t'ai vu, Fang, avec Lebreau, cracha-t-elle. Tu la tenais dans tes bras, tu l'embrassais ! J'espère que tu t'amuses bien avec elle !

Fang écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Vanille et Serah en firent de même en se tournant vers la brune alors que cette dernière secouait la tête. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde avant de les rouvrir, fixant le visage lisse de Lightning. Elle était belle, même ainsi, ses iris d'un bleu océan rougis par les larmes, ses lèvres pinçaient en une fine ligne et ses traits d'ordinaire gracieux tiraient par la fatigue et la tristesse. Tout ça pour un foutu malentendu.

\- Il ne sait rien passer entre Lebreau et moi.

Lightning s'esclaffa à nouveau, se dégageant légèrement de la prise de Fang qui était devenu lâche.

\- Quoi ? Tu vas me faire le coup du mensonge ?

\- Je ne te mens pas. Il ne sait rien pass…

\- Arrête ! J'ai entendu Vanille dire à quel point tu étais volage. Que tu te fichais des sentiments de tes conquêtes. Que tu prenais ce que tu voulais et que tu partais ensuite !

\- Oh bon sa… Vanille, grogna Fang en tournant un regard noir vers la rouquine.

Cette dernière se ratatina presque sur place alors que Serah suivait la scène avec ébahissement, ne sachant absolument pas quoi faire. La situation était en train de partir dans tous les sens et elle se demandait comment cela avait pu en arriver là. Comment Lightning, sa grande sœur si forte, qui ne se laissait jamais dominer par ses émotions, et qui était plus du genre à chercher une explication quand ça n'allait pas dans son sens, avait pu croire que Fang la trahirait. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas juste cherché à confronter Fang ?

Un soupir la ramena à la réalité et elle reporta son attention sur sa sœur et sur la pulsian.

\- Light, écoute-moi. Il ne sait vraiment rien passer avec Lebreau, fit Fang en détachant bien chacun de ses mots.

Lightning secoua la tête. Il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse avoir par de belles paroles. Fang serra les dents. Elle était toujours révoltée par ce que la rosée aurait fait si elle n'était pas arrivée à temps. Par la proximité qu'elle avait mise entre le corps de cet homme et le sien qui, selon Fang, lui appartenait entièrement. Elle revoyait ces mains posaient sur la taille fine et ce sourire enjôleur qui n'était là que pour obtenir une chose.

Lightning ne se rendait vraiment pas compte du quartier dans lequel elle avait mis les pieds et qu'il aurait pu lui arriver de sérieuses bricoles, d'autant plus avec tout l'alcool qu'elle avait bu. Qu'est-ce qui garantissait que ce grand blond n'aurait pas abusé d'elle si dans un éclair de lucidité, elle s'était refusée à lui au dernier moment ?

Depuis qu'elles avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, aucune d'elles ne s'était réellement étendue en palabre. Elles profitaient l'une de l'autre, s'exploraient, s'apprenaient physiquement, elles partageaient les broutilles de la vie, mais ça n'avait jamais été plus loin que toutes les banalités du quotidien. Toutes les choses que Fang savait, elle avait appris à les deviner en passant du temps auprès de son soldat, et s'il y avait bien une chose dont la brune était certaine, c'était que Lightning n'était pas du genre à s'offrir si facilement. Elle-même avait mis un an avant que la rosée n'accepte de pousser leur intimité à quelque chose de plus sexuelle, alors elle doutait fortement qu'elle serait allée jusqu'au bout avec ce grand abruti, malgré toute la douleur qu'elle avait voulu lui infliger comme vengeance. Et ça rendait Fang folle de s'apercevoir qu'un simple malentendu aurait pu avoir des répercussions dramatiques sur elles et leur vie et que Lightning ne voulait pas daigner l'écouter. La brune pensait que son amante avait plus confiance en elle que ça.

La pulsian se rapprocha de la rosée, glissant ses mains le long des joues puis dans les boucles pâles. Lightning voulut se reculer, mais Fang l'en empêcha.

\- Light, crois-moi.

\- Non, souffla la rosée.

\- Par Etro, Claire ! regarde-moi !

La brune incita sa compagne à relever la tête vers elle, leur regard se plongeant l'un dans l'autre. La jeune femme fut presque surprise de l'utilisation de son vrai prénom. Rares étaient les personnes à le connaître et rare étaient encore plus celles qui l'utilisaient.

Leur petit groupe était les seuls à l'avoir appris pendant leur quête, mais en dehors de Serah et de Fang, personne ne se permettait de l'appeler ainsi. Même Fang le faisait uniquement quand la situation réclamait toute son attention.

\- Je te promets que ce n'est pas ce que tu as pu t'imaginer. Lebreau a juste été assez gentille pour m'offrir un petit boulot. Noël approchant, j'avais envie de te faire plaisir et j'avais besoin d'un peu plus d'argent.

\- Tu l'as embrassé…

\- Pour la remercier. Fang se rapprocha plus près, leur front se touchant presque alors que ses doigts se crispaient légèrement dans les cheveux roses. C'était sur la joue et c'était uniquement pour la remercier. Maintenant, nous allons rentrer à la maison, d'accord ?

Lightning hocha la tête, ses bras agrippant la taille de Fang, la brune en faisant de même, la soutenant pour marcher. La jeune soldate ne prêta aucune attention aux paroles de son amante qui devait discuter avec Vanille et Serah. Elle n'eut pas vraiment conscience que sa petite sœur l'embrassait, lui préconisant de se reposer, ni qu'elle s'était mise en marche, suivant le rythme de la brune. Non, elle n'avait de l'intérêt que pour la fine épaule contre laquelle elle appuyait sa tête et pour ses bras qu'elle connaissait si bien qui l'entouraient fermement.

Il allait certainement falloir qu'elles éclaircissent quelques broutilles prochainement, histoire qu'un tel malentendu ne se répète pas, mais elle perdit le fil de ses pensées et elle dut s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte, car le noir l'englouti brutalement.

 **oOo**

Et maintenant, elle en était là, entièrement nue, attachée à son lit, offerte aux yeux de Fang et tandis que cette dernière frôlait son corps du bout de ses doigts, Lightning ne savait pas trop à quoi elle devait s'attendre pour la suite. Est-ce que c'était réellement nécessaire d'en arriver là ?

Fang n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée et cela avait un côté inquiétant. La brune était normalement expressive, expansive et très loquace, la voir aussi calme n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Lightning l'observait se déplacer alors qu'elle glissait son corps entre ses cuisses qu'elle écarta largement.

\- Fang…

Lightning rougit, essayant de refermer ses jambes, mais la brune plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Les émeraudes brillaient de provocation, toutefois, elle vit un autre sentiment traversé son regard et elle comprit à quoi jouer Fang. Cette dernière la défiait sur la confiance qu'elle avait d'elle. Est-ce que la rosée avait assez foi en son amante pour oser s'ouvrir pleinement à elle, sans réserve et sans tabou ou bien, elle exigeait de tout arrêter, prouvant à Fang qu'elle n'était pas encore totalement prête à vivre cette vie.

Des mains fraiche caressèrent ses mollets, remontant jusqu'aux genoux sans la lâcher du regard. Le rythme cardiaque de Lightning s'accéléra et elle gigota un peu, sentant un feu se répandre dans son corps. Fang avait toujours eu cette capacité sur elle. Celle de l'enflammer avec un rien.

Pouvait-elle réellement se permettre de se fier à elle ? Fang ne l'avait jamais déçu, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais d'après la brune, elle s'était fait de fausses idées. Lightning ne connaissait pas la femme d'il y a cinq siècles, elle ne pouvait croire que celle qu'elle avait appris à connaître pendant ces cinq dernières années. Celle en qui elle avait assez cru pour assurer ses arrières pendant un combat. Celle en qui elle avait placé sa vie pendant les tours de garde alors qu'elle glanait quelques heures de repos bien mérité au milieu de pleines sauvages, ou caché dans des recoins sombres de la ville pour échapper à la cavalerie.

Puis, plus tard, elle avait eu confiance en la femme elle-même. Cette grande brune exotique et rieuse qui avait su la faire tomber sous son charme. Lightning avait appris à l'aimer pour celle qu'elle était. Elle l'avait pris comme elle venait, avec ses remarques et ses sarcasmes. Avec son esprit parfois farceur et enfantin, mais aussi pour ce côté sérieux et entier dont elle faisait preuve quand ça l'exigeait.

Le soldat pencha légèrement la tête, jaugeant le regard de la brune. Droit, assuré, un peu inquiet mais tendre et surtout, chaud et amoureux. Lightning se détendit, son corps s'enfonçant presque dans le matelas alors que toute tension s'ôtaient une à une. Oui, elle pouvait faire confiance à Fang.

Elle replia faiblement une jambe, s'ouvrant cette fois-ci de plein grès au désir de son amante. Le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, elle défia cette fois-ci Fang de s'arrêter ou de continuer. De toute évidence, c'était l'unique chose qu'attendait la brune, car elle esquissa un petit sourire en coin espiègle.

Les mains halées remontèrent le long des cuisses, allant palper les hanches étroites. Lightning frémit, soupirant doucement alors qu'elle sentait le désir naître dans son bas-ventre. Les caresses sur sa peau étaient agréables. Elle frissonna alors que les mains naviguaient de ses cuisses à son ventre. Sans appuyer, elles étaient légères et la rosée ferma les yeux. Fang ne faisait rien d'autre que de guider ses mains sur son corps, le contact faisant doucement grimper l'envie au fond d'elle.

Lightning ne pouvait rien faire à part se laissait porter. Dans la froideur de la chambre, elle sentit pourtant une douce chaleur s'immisçait dans ses membres. Les doigts frôlèrent ses côtes, les ongles raclant doucement le long de ses flancs, lui arrachant un soupir. Ils montèrent jusqu'à ses seins et elle tendit voluptueusement son corps vers eux. Elle sentit la chair de poule s'étendre sur sa peau, ses tétons se dressant doucement alors que Fang éloigna ses doigts avant de les passer sur la zone sensible.

La brune les fit cavalaient lentement sur les bras, ses paumes appréciant la douceur de l'épiderme. Lightning avait l'impression de ressembler à une poupée, mais pour la première fois, elle avait le sentiment de réellement profiter du moment. Elle pouvait sentir les cuisses de Fang frôlaient les siennes alors que son amante s'était installée à genoux entre elles. Elle avait vite compris que la pulsian voulait prendre son temps et qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment voix au chapitre.

Les doigts montèrent jusqu'à son cou qu'ils caressèrent, ils glissèrent dans sa nuque, s'introduisant dans ses cheveux. Elle pouvait sentir le corps de Fang la frôler sans réellement la toucher. C'était frustrant et excitant. Un souffle sur son visage lui fit rouvrir les yeux et elle plongea son regard dans les orbes émeraude avant de le descendre sur les lèvres pleines.

Lightning voulait les sentir sur les siennes. Elle approcha sa bouche, mais la brune dévia sur sa mâchoire, l'embrassant tendrement jusqu'au lobe de l'oreille. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de la rosée, une vague de plaisir irradiant son corps. Ce dernier bougea sans qu'elle y réfléchisse, recherchant plus de contact avec Fang, ses hanches ondulant involontairement.

Une main se posa sur l'un de ses seins qu'elle massa lentement alors que la brune continuait ses baisers derrière son oreille. La rosée devint que soupire et halètement, tirant légèrement sur la chaîne des menottes qui la retenait. Elle voulait toucher son amante. Parcourir son dos de ses doigts, plaquer son corps contre le sien.

Le désir augmenta un peu plus. Elle le sentait entre ses cuisses, faisant palpiter son sexe. Son bassin s'agitait d'inconfort, sa poitrine se soulevait sous sa respiration rapide. Tout son corps en voulait plus et Fang était décidée à la faire languir.

Une langue taquine se joignit à la bouche. Elle traça une ligne jusqu'à l'un de ses tétons qu'elle agaça gentiment. La brune prit son temps, cartographiant les rondeurs qu'elle avait appris à connaître par cœur avant de passer une première fois sur le mamelon tendu, massant l'autre de son index et de son pouce.

Lightning avait refermé les yeux, la bouche entrouverte, elle laissait le plaisir grimper de plus en plus, embrasant son ventre. Fang téta affectueusement ses seins, sa langue titillant les tétons, les faisant durement se tendre. Son corps se raidissait sous l'assaut, les muscles de ses membres se contractant sous les mains qui descendirent le long de son ventre. Un index joua un instant avec le petit piercing qui pendait à son nombril. La langue lâcha sa poitrine à regret, traçant un sillon brûlant ou elle vint remplacer le doigt taquin.

C'était doux et lent, pourtant, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses se sentait perdre pied. Les mains, la bouche et la langue de son amante se baladaient partout sur elle, la faisant vibrer de plaisir.

Fang ne la touchait avec rien d'autre que ses doigts et sa langue et Lightning ressentait le manque de son corps. Elle voulait sentir la chaleur de son corps sur elle. La douceur de sa peau. Le frisson de ses seins la frôlant et s'écrasant contre elle. Elle voulait et anticipait la suite, sentant son sexe répondre à son imagination.

Il palpitait doucement, s'humidifiant sous le désir et le bien-être qu'elle éprouvait. Fang s'aventura lentement le long de son aine, écartant largement les cuisses fermes et pâles. Lightning ouvrit les yeux, redressant la tête pour voir la brune entre ses jambes, dardait sa langue rose sur toute cette partie de son corps qui lui faisait voir des étoiles.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit, un soupir se bloquant dans le creux de sa gorge alors qu'elle voyait le muscle parcourir la jonction entre sa cuisse et son sexe. La boule de plaisir dans son bas-ventre s'intensifia encore. Elle retint un premier gémissement, mais lâcha le second sans le vouloir alors que Fang remontait, parcourant langoureusement la douceur de son sexe.

Elle lécha doucement cette zone sensible, appuyant légèrement sa caresse en passant sur le centre de son plaisir.

\- Ah… Hum…

Lightning ferma les yeux, balançant sa tête en arrière, son corps s'arquant lentement. Elle s'ouvrit un peu plus à la bouche de Fang qui s'attela à la découvrir entièrement. Les doigts massèrent tendrement l'extérieur de son sexe tandis que la bouche et la langue embrassaient ses lèvres intimes. La brune faisait en sorte de ne passer qu'une ou deux fois sur son clitoris, la faisant durement se tendre, le plaisir envahissant toutes les terminaisons nerveuses de son corps, avant de l'abandonner frustrer. La langue s'aventura jusqu'à son entrée intime, la pénétrant, la caressant et l'embrassant à tour de rôle.

Lightning était tellement excitée qu'elle pouvait sentir le plaisir parcourir ses veines. La langue taquine se glissa de nouveau jusqu'à son clitoris et elle se cambra, ses cuisses s'écartant largement. Elle ne sentait plus la fraicheur de la pièce, au contraire, tout son corps prenait feu.

\- Ah… Ah, ah… Fang…

Elle allait exploser, la pulsian sachant exactement comment jouer avec son corps, puis tout s'arrêta brutalement. Un profond gémissement se bloqua dans sa gorge alors que son corps se contracter douloureusement sous l'absence de contact. Si elle avait pu refermer ses jambes, Lightning était persuadée qu'elle aurait pu jouir rien qu'avec le frottement que cela aurait occasionné, mais son amante était prévoyante et elle posa ses mains sur ses cuisses pour les laisser largement écarter.

Tout son corps palpitait. Son cœur bondissait dans sa poitrine. Elle pouvait sentir son sexe vibrer et se contracter. La respiration hachée, elle ouvrit les yeux qu'elle plongea dans les émeraudes de Fang. Lightning pinça les lèvres, sentant le frôlement des doigts parcourir son entre-cuisse. Il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour qu'elle jouisse et elles le savaient toutes les deux, et la brune n'était pas décidé à lui accorder cette chance.

Son amante balaya tendrement son aine de sa bouche et du bout de son nez. Elle frôla à peine son sexe du bout de sa langue, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir mêlé de frustration que ça soit si léger. Puis elle remonta sans la quitter des yeux, s'installant sur le côté, leur corps collé.

Fang la tira contre elle et enfin, elle écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes, investissant sa cavité buccale sans demander l'autorisation. Elle voulait, elle prenait. Ce soir, Fang était dominatrice et elle ne laissait pas le choix à Lightning. Le goût de sa propre essence explosa sur sa langue et elle gémit tandis qu'elles se caressaient, la brune cherchant la reddition totale de son amante. La pulsian se retira, mordillant la lèvre inférieure avant de reprendre sa bouche d'assaut, ses mains s'attachant fermement à son corps.

Lightning tira sur ses menottes, se tordant pour se plaquait un peu plus contre la brune, mais cette dernière la bloqué entièrement. Elle réussit seulement à plonger son nez dans son cou quand elles se séparèrent, respirant l'odeur caractéristique de Fang. Elle sentait la vanille, à la fois douce et un peu épicé. C'était entêtant et la rosée adorait se perdre dans son parfum. Ça la rassurait, la mettait en confiance, et alors qu'elle pouvait enfin profiter de ça, la jeune soldate avait le sentiment de pouvoir tout donner à la brune.

\- Fang, chuchota-t-elle. S'il te plaît… Je veux te sentir contre moi…

Elle redressa la tête, ses yeux rencontrant ceux de sa compagne. Elle pressa sa poitrine contre elle, lui faisant comprendre ce qu'elle désirait, espérant que ça lui serait accordé.

\- S'il te plaît.

Sa jouissance non atteinte avait doucement reflué et certainement que c'est pour cette raison que Fang accepta de s'ôter de l'intérieur de ses cuisses pour se relever. Cependant, Lightning les referma à peine, tellement elle était concentrée sur les mains de son amante qui s'emparaient du peu de vêtements qu'elle portait pour les enlever. Elle déglutit, esquissant un sourire en découvrant les courbes net et fermes. La pulsian avait un corps de guerrière, halée par le soleil et par ses origines de Gran Pulse.

La chasseuse se glissa sur le lit, se plaquant entièrement contre elle. Lightning soupira de bien-être, son ventre faisant un saut périlleux alors que leurs poitrines se frôlaient et se caressaient enfin. Elle plongea sa tête dans le cou gracile, appréciant la tiédeur et la douceur de son amante. Elle avait failli perdre tout ça.

Sa bouche happa la peau fine à la jonction de l'épaule tandis qu'une main se glissait entre ses jambes qu'elle écarta. Deux doigts se glissèrent lentement et agilement à l'intérieur d'elle et elle soupira, se collant un peu plus contre Fang. Son souffle se perdit dans les mèches brunes et le plaisir remonta rapidement dans son ventre alors que les doigts la pénétraient et la massaient.

Elle tira sur ses bras, les menottes s'ancrant un peu dans sa chaire. Elle avait mal au bras, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait les refermaient autour de Fang et presser leurs corps ensemble, profiter de sa peau nue contre la sienne. Sa tête se posa sur l'épaule bronzée, son corps s'arquant et s'abandonnant à sa compagne. Le plaisir grimpait de plus en plus, contractant son sexe autour des doigts qui s'enfonçaient dans son corps. Ce dernier tressauta, ses jambes vibrèrent et les gémissements qu'elle poussait se répercutaient dans la chambre. Un souffle rapide lui répondait, signe que Fang appréciait grandement lui faire prendre son pied.

Puis elle arrêta de malaxer doucement le centre de son plaisir, ne faisant que la pénétrer. Un gémissement s'arracha de sa poitrine, accompagnait d'un léger sanglot de frustration. Ses hanches s'activèrent contre la main trop joueuse à son goût.

\- Ah… Non, s'il te plaît… Fang…

Un pouce la taquina sans lui donner satisfaction, massant l'intérieur de ses lèvres intimes, s'arrêtant juste avant son clitoris. La peau fine et humide bougeant sur cette petite zone extrêmement sensible la faisait frémir et gémir, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour qu'elle jouisse. Les doigts entraient et sortaient, le pouce frôlait son plaisir, son dos s'arquait, sa tête perdue dans le cou de Fang, ses gémissement résonnant comme une mélodie dans la pièce. Lightning n'avait plus pied avec la réalité, totalement abandonnée, ouverte. Elle se sentait bien, désireuse et surtout aimée.

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer le regard de la pulsian. Vert, brillant, chaud, amoureux. Du désir, de l'amour, mais la rosée se rendit compte qu'il était surtout rempli d'adoration à son égard. Elle tendit un peu plus son corps, les vagues de plaisir la terrassant, pour s'emparer des lèvres de Fang.

\- Je suis désolée, Fang, souffla-t-elle difficilement. Je suis désol… Ah… Je… Ah, ah… Hum…

Alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, les doigts s'enfoncèrent plus profondément en elle, le massage sur le centre de son plaisir se faisant plus présent. Elle referma les yeux, le plaisir l'emportant, à la fois envahissant et douloureux. Le fait d'avoir été plusieurs fois si proche de jouir, sans que ça ait été le cas, avait exacerbé tous ses sens, rendant son orgasme plus long et délicieux.

Elle le sentit naître dans son intimité, montant jusque dans son bas-ventre où il explosa, électrisant ses membres. Elle s'arqua contre Fang qui la retenait, ses bras se tordant tandis que ses mains se refermaient fermement autour de la chaîne des menottes. Son cri de plaisir fut suivi de gémissements alors que les caresses s'éternisaient, l'emmenant toujours plus haut et plus loin.

\- Ah ! Fang ! Ah… Ah !

Les doigts continuèrent lentement de bouger, les hanches suivant leur rythme doux, l'accompagnant doucement à redescendre. Lightning reprenait difficilement une respiration normale tandis que Fang fit glisser ses membres à l'extérieur de son intimité, continuant encore quelques instants à cajoler son sexe. Elle sentit son corps se décontracter et s'engourdir dans le matelas. Elle soupira et n'eut conscience d'être détachée, uniquement quand Fang ramena doucement ses bras le long de son corps. Des fourmillements les parcouraient, mais après ce qu'elle venait de ressentir, rien ne pouvait la déranger. Des baisers légers parcouraient son épaule à proximité et elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, tournant la tête vers son amante.

Elle esquissa un sourire en coin alors qu'elle tombait dans le regard rieur de la brune. C'était bon de retrouver celle qu'elle avait appris à connaître et de ne plus avoir affaire à cette femme froide et stoïque qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et elles s'embrassèrent doucement, tendrement. Lightning put enfin glissée ses doigts dans les mèches brunes et elle accentua le baiser. Elle descendit une main le long du corps halé, sa bouche s'échappant sur sa poitrine pour allait happer un téton dressé.

Elle parcourra de ses doigts les rondeurs de ses fesses, le galbe de ses cuisses, s'immisçant langoureusement entre elles. Quand elle glissa son index contre l'intimité de son amante, elle comprit que Fang était déjà très excitée et que ça ne mettrait pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne jouisse à son tour. Alors elle fit ce que la brune adorait. Ce qu'elle avait découvert au fil de leur échange charnel. Lightning colla entièrement son corps au siens, ondulant lentement contre elle, leurs seins se frôlant et se caressant. La tête de Fang bascula en arrière, libérant son cou que Lightning vint mordillait, ses doigts massant doucement l'intimité de la pulsian. Leurs hanches se balançaient ensemble, leurs soupirs inondant de nouveau la chambre.

\- Light, gémit-elle.

\- Hum… Chut. Profite.

\- Ah… Oui… Ah… Je t'aime, Claire… Si tu savais… Hum… Comme je t'aime. Ah !

La main douce qui glisser contre son sexe lui fit voir des étoiles et l'orgasme la saisit sans qu'elle s'y attende. La brune se tendit contre elle, un cri explosant dans la pièce tandis que son bassin allait lentement à la rencontre des doigts qui la câlinaient doucement. Lightning prolongea son orgasme, la faisant douloureusement se contracter alors qu'elle avait l'impression que ce dernier ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Le plaisir l'envahit, électrisant tous ses membres avant de refluer tranquillement. Fang redescendit doucement, sans frustration, au rythme des doigts qui la frôlaient tendrement.

La respiration laborieuse, la brune referma fortement ses bras autour de Lightning, enfonçant son nez dans son cou, la serrant étroitement contre elle. Elles restèrent un long moment ainsi, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses profitant un maximum de leur proximité. Finalement, elles rampèrent sous les couettes du lit, s'emmitouflant et se serrant l'une contre l'autre en cuillère.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Lightning gigota.

\- Fang ? marmonna-t-elle épuisait.

\- Hum… ?

\- J'ai froid. Remonte le chauffage s'il te plaît.

Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit la brune sourire dans son dos. Des lèvres embrassèrent sa nuque et le corps de Fang se décolla d'elle pour se lever. Elle se précipita jusqu'au thermostat qu'elle remit à une température normale, avant de venir se remettre au chaud, se recollant contre Lightning. Cette dernière remua doucement, callant ses fesses contre les hanches de Fang.

C'était l'une des choses qu'elle préférait après le sexe, se calfeutrer dans les bras chauds et accueillants de la brune. La rosée ferma les yeux, le sommeil la fuyant malgré sa fatigue.

\- Fang ? soupira-t-elle

Un léger rire secoua la poitrine de la pulsian qui resserra la prise de ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- Hum… Tu comptes nous laisser dormir bientôt ?

Lightning l'ignora, enfonçant un peu sa tête dans son oreiller.

\- Nous ne parlons pas assez toutes les deux.

\- Ça, ça me parait évident, oui. Mais nous allons remédier à ça rapidement.

Le soldat se tourna légèrement vers elle, leur regard se rencontrant. Il faisait sombre dans la chambre, mais les éclairages extérieurs suffisaient à distinguer les traits des visages. Fang ouvrit la bouche, mais elle fut coupée dans sa lancée.

\- Je ne veux pas être comme tes anciennes conquêtes. Je ne veux pas être considéré comme étant une proie de plus dans ton tableau de chasse, je le supporterais pas, avoua d'une traite Lightning.

Le soldat savait qu'elle n'avait pas la réputation d'être très loquace. A une époque, si personne ne la sollicitait, elle pouvait passer des journées sans prononcer un mot. Elle ne parlait pas pour ne rien dire et elle avait appris rapidement à enterrer ses sentiments. Dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, il n'y avait qu'avec Serah qu'elle osait le faire. A présent, elle comprenait qu'il fallait qu'elle donne plus d'elle-même pour que sa relation avec Fang n'aille pas droit dans le mur.

\- Je ne supporterais pas que tu joues avec moi, que tu me trahisses. Je t'ai tout donné, Fang. Ce que je n'avais offert à personne, tu l'as eu. Jusqu'à mon cœur et mon corps… Alors que j'étais vierge.

Fang eut un léger sursaut. Son regard s'intensifia tandis qu'elle fixait les iris bleus de son amante. Sa voix était douce et basse. Ses confidences sur l'oreiller faisaient palpiter son cœur et des papillons dansaient dans son ventre. Lightning lui offrait une faille dans laquelle s'engouffrer pour allait vers une relation saine et stable. Elle se dévoilait enfin à elle et ça faisait longtemps que la brune attendait ça.

Elle se redressa lentement, se glissant doucement sur le corps de la rosée qu'elle avait aimé quelques minutes auparavant. Elle se retint sur un coude d'un côté, ses lèvres esquissant un sourire en coin tandis que de son autre main, elle faisait glisser ses doigts dans les boucles roses.

\- Je n'ai pas apprécié que tu insinues de telles choses par rapport à ma supposée infidélité avec Lebreau, mais je comprends aussi que dans un sens, je suis fautive.

Fang plongea ses yeux dans les océans de Lightning. Cette dernière la fixait, buvant ses paroles, cherchant à être rassurée par ses aveux et la pulsian voulait bien tout lui accorder. Lightning venait de lui apprendre qu'elle lui avait donné tout ce qu'elle possédait et Fang avait tout pris sans réfléchir, sans savoir, à présent, elle voulait lui donner à son tour tout ce qu'il lui restait.

\- Mais sache que tout ça… Tout ce que tu as pu entendre de la bouche de Vanille, sont des choses qui se sont passées il y a cinq cents ans. J'étais jeune, arrogante, stupide et je croyais que j'avais le droit de faire tout ce que je voulais sans me préoccuper des conséquences. Quand j'y repense, je ne suis pas fière de mon attitude, mais j'ai changé.

Leur regard ne se quittait pas. Lightning leva une main qu'elle enfonça dans la tignasse brune, lissant les cheveux derrière l'oreille. Ses yeux accrochèrent ce petit grain de beauté sous son œil droit qui rajouté de la grâce à son visage déjà charmeur. La rosée fit glisser le bout de son index dessus, décrochant un sourire tendre de la brune. Elle écoutait attentivement tout ce que Fang avait à lui dire, sentant combien au fond d'elle, elle avait besoin d'entendre son amante lui avouait qu'elle n'était effectivement pas parfaite, mais qu'elle avait raison de lui laisser quand même une chance.

La pulsian plongea son nez dans le cou, respirant l'odeur entêtante de pommes. Elle adorait son parfum. A la fois doux et un peu sauvage. Elles s'étreignirent, leurs membres s'emmêlant étroitement, leur corps parfaitement aligné, profitant de la sensation de leur peau nue, leurs doigts caressant amoureusement les bras ou le dos. Toute tension sexuelle avait disparu, les laissant seulement dans un cocon chaud, agréable et rassurant. Tout ce dont elles avaient besoin après autant d'émotions.

\- Devenir une l'cie, être confronté à la dure réalité de ce monde, vivre continuellement sous la menace de perdre les personnes que j'aime… Tout ça m'a transformée. J'ai grandi.

\- Toi, grandir ?! ria Lightning.

\- Hé ! Je ne te permets pas, répondit Fang, pinçant entre ses dents le lobe de l'oreille à sa portée.

Lightning couina à peine entre ses lèvres, sa poitrine se saccadant sous un léger rire. Puis elles se calmèrent rapidement, revenant dans la quiétude de leur moment.

\- Tu as eu autant de conquêtes que Vanille le dit ? demanda le soldat, quelques instants après.

\- Oui, soupira Fang. Oui, j'en ai eu beaucoup. C'était un jeu et j'adorais jouer.

\- Je sais à quel point tu aimes ça.

Il y avait un sourire dans ses mots, mais Fang pouvait aussi encore déceler de l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Elle se redressa, sa poitrine frôlant celle de son amante, la faisant doucement frissonner alors que la chaleur revenait dans la pièce.

\- Tu ne seras jamais comme ces conquêtes, Claire !

\- Tu aimes jouer, tu l'as dit toi-même.

\- C'était avant tout ça et aucune d'elles n'étaient toi. Je t'ai trouvé attirante dès que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, mais je suis tombée amoureuse de la personne que tu es en t'observant jours après jour pendant notre quête. Je t'ai vu te battre contre tes propres sentiments, contre la peur d'échouer, contre le désespoir quand les combats se faisaient toujours plus nombreux. Mais je t'ai vu aussi être forte et courageuse. Tu m'as tendu la main un nombre incalculable de fois et dès les premiers instants, j'ai pris tout ce que tu avais à me donner.

Fang s'arrêta, respirant calmement en allant poser son front contre celui de Lightning. Les yeux fermaient, elles profitèrent de leur promiscuité, leurs mains tenant fermement l'autre. Elles prenaient conscience qu'aujourd'hui, elles auraient pu se perdre mutuellement.

\- Je n'avais pas de virginité à te donner et c'est vrai que j'avais depuis longtemps connu les plaisirs de la chair, mais, j'ai un cœur et des sentiments qui n'appartenaient encore à personne avant de te rencontrer et ceux-là, je te les aie entièrement donnés. Tu es la seule et unique femme de ma vie.

Lightning chercha pendant une fraction de seconde un quelconque mensonge dans les prunelles vertes, mais c'était inutile. Elles étaient pareilles. Des femmes entières qui avaient donné et pris sans compter, sans réfléchir, mais qui se rendait compte que tout ne se résume pas à cohabiter ensemble, qu'il fallait aussi communiquer.

Elle esquissa un sourire, relevant sa tête pour s'emparer des lèvres de Fang. Elles s'embrassèrent doucement, lentement. Leur bouche se caressant affectueusement, leur langue se câlinant tendrement. Des dents mordillèrent légèrement les lèvres inférieures avant qu'elles ne repartent s'explorer. Le baiser dura plusieurs minutes avant qu'elles ne se lâchent enfin, se réinstallant en cuillère.

\- La seule et unique ? répéta Lightning, se sentant doucement glisser vers le sommeil.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas… J'ai parfaitement compris que tu étais jalouse comme un pou. Je te suis entièrement dévoué, répondit Fang, amusée.

Lightning ne répliqua rien en retour. Elle esquissa seulement un large sourire, cachée dans l'intimité sombre de leur chambre. Ses mains se posèrent sur les bras fins qui l'entouraient, calant son dos contre la poitrine chaude derrière elle. Pour l'instant, elle n'avait besoin de rien d'autre pour être rassurée.

 **Fin.**


End file.
